The present invention relates to a method for discharging a liquid stored in a flexible sealed bag and to a flexible sealed bag for storing a liquid.
Ingestible liquids such as juices, edible oils, and the like are often sold in canned or bottled form. However, since canning or bottling these liquids involves high costs, demand has increased for an alternative type of container, such as an inexpensive flexible vinyl bag, in which to seal these liquids when they are to be sold.
However, if a liquid is sealed in a flexible bag, the liquid tends to spurt out of the opening, on account of the pressure exerted by the customer's hands when holding onto and opening the bag, thereby wasting part of the liquid content or contaminating clothes with the spilled liquid. For this reason, it is difficult to seal a liquid in a bag.